Olympus Weekly
by Manadite Queen of Magic
Summary: Feel free to do whatever you want when you read the HILARIOUS chatroom/newspaper of the Mighty Olympians a few major minor gods! @HIATUS@
1. Chapter 1

_**Olympus Weekly**_

_**Poseidon pays Hermes to steal Aphrodite's Make-Up!**_

_(Gods Pleased: Hermes, Poseidon, Athena and 7 more Gods Offended; Aphrodite and Ares)_

Artemis: How much do I've to pay you, Dear Uncle?

Athena: I've to pay you 50 drachmas, yes?*opens digital purse*

Poseidon: *grinning* Pay Up! Pay Up!

Aphrodite: GIVE ME MY MAKE-UP BACK! ujcnjscbcbdvbdhbv*banging on the keyboard causing random letter sprouts*

Ares: Yeah, give it, slime breath…. She looks disgusting with that zit and no make-up to cover it up!

Aphrodite: What? You slimy, corpse eating ************ (Error; Aphrodite is banned from this site for _extremely_ bad language. Thank You!)

Zeus: Ooh! I gotta see her strangling….. Never Mind, I'm doing it right now!

Hera: Yeah, left hook, right hook, oh come on, you're a divine being: beat the snot! Oh Ares, stop getting beat up by her! Punch her!

Apollo: Um, Uncle P, Hermes, get out of Olympus, or you're next!

Hermes; Poseidon: BYE! * ZIP! *

_**Aphrodite paints Olympus hot pink and hearts!**_

_(Gods Pleased: Aphrodite. Gods Offended: Artemis and 11 more)_

Hera: Aphrodite, I'm the queen of The Gods and I ask you this…_ What the heck is wrong with you!?_

Ares: No offence, babe, but you should've painted it RED…. With the blood of that insect Jackson and his friends. Including that smarty-pants Chase!

Athena and Poseidon: Shut up, Ares!

Zeus: *emails* Painters! Come with your paint! Blue, Please!

Hera: No! I want a peacock color here!

Apollo: No, paint it golden and a sun on the thrones! It'll be cool and hot! Like Me!

Artemis: *gagging* Father! Allow me to block this Narcissus from here! I'm begging!

Hera: That's it! I've had it with you! No more Nice Goddess! You want me to be the bad guy! I'm the bad guy!

Zeus: Um…. Honey? You okay?

Poseidon: She was Nice Goddess before?!

Ghetto Hera: Ya'll be beggin' me after I'm done with you!

_The brave and courageous gods of Olympus: *_gulp* YAAAHHH!*logs off and runs!*

Ghetto Hera: That's Right! Ya'll better run! *laughs evilly*. Those "gods' fell for it! *kisses the _**How to be a Ghetto God!**_ Book*

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey Guys! Credit goes to ilGyhs for idea of Ghetto Hera, twisted around a little bit! Sorry! 5 reviews! Thank you for reading this thing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Olympus Weekly**_

_**Chap.2**_

_**Apollo releases a new poem about his awesomeness**__. (Again)_

(Gods pleased: Apollo Gods offended: everyone else)

_Athena: Oh for Olympus' sake, I would never say this under normal circumstances but, SHUT THE HADES UP!_

_Poseidon: For once, I agree with Athena! *PLUGS EARS*_

_Zeus: I swear to me, I will strip you of your godly powers! Again!_

_Hermes: Do it! I beg you!_

_Apollo: HEY! I'm not that bad!_

_Artemis: Oh, but you are!_

_Apollo: Oooohhhhh! I'm so awesome! You already know! Awesomeness! I am an embodiment! La, la, la,la, AAAHHAHAAHH! * We apologize for the disturbance. A ball of unidentified glowing material has knocked this particular god out. Thank you and have a nice day!*_

_Manadite: It had to be done. *dismisses ball of mana*_

_Hermes: HAIL THE CONQUERING HERO, MANADITE!_

_**Zeus loves Beryl more than HERA!**_

_(Gods pleased: NO INHABITANTS Gods offended: Hera Gods cowering: Every friggin' god including Zeus)_

_Manadite: Which idiot posted this column? Trying to get us killed! Stupid doofus! Mother of God! It was you, wasn't it?_

_Poseidon: WHO? WHICH STUPID *** DID THAT? _

_Zeus: I have a suspicion that it was Aphrodite. It was, wasn't it?_

_I'm gonna kill her!_

_Manadite: Uncle Dear, you can't kill an immortal, you know..._

_Zeus: Then, I'll cut her up into pieces and throw her into Tartarus._

_Hera: IS IT TRUE? DO YOU LOVE THAT BLONDE SKANK MORE THAN ME? HUH? I'M GOING GHETTO! YOU DA SKANK!_

_Athena : Uh Oh!_

_Ares: Bye! Mom's getting mad!_

_Aphrodite: It's just a rumor! Chill!_

_Zeus: APHRODITE! ***************** ( We apologize for the interruption, but this particular god has been banned for extremely bad language. Thank you and have a nice day!)_

_Manadite: Bye. I'm gonna go calm down Hera and Zeus. Anybody wanna help?_

_Poseidon:..._

_Athena:..._

_Dionysus: Sorry, Alia._

_Manadite: ALEX!_

_Hestia: I'll do it._

_Manadite: Thank you!_

_Artemis: not?_

_**Aphrodite launches a song 'I'm too HOT!'**_

_(Gods pleased: Aphrodite Gods Offended: Manadite, Athena, Artemis and evry1 else.)_

_Manadite: Just a parody of ' I'm too Sexy'!_

_Athena: IT HAS THE SAME FRIGGIN' WORDS! ONLY THE TITLE IS CHANGED!_

_Apollo: This is outrageous!_

_Artemis: Even my doofus brother has figured it out!_

_Aphrodite: This will make me famous-er in the mortal world!_

_Manadite: Uh-huh... Mortals don't believe in you anymore, Aph._

_Athena: And there's no word called 'famous-er'._

_Aphrodite: That is why I'm Raquelle Ramon!_

_Manadite:*blink, blink* Like... Cisco Ramon?_

_Aphrodite: Uh-huh!*nods enthusiastically.* Poor dead boy. * shakes head slowly for two seconds, before jumping happily*_

_Manadite: *SNAPS*AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Poseidon: Go, honey! Kick her butt! How dare she insults your friend! _

_Athena: Isn't that boy The Flash's friend?_

_Poseidon: Uh-huh._

_Athena: But didn't Flash smash into the SpeedForce and go back in time and resolve the whole thing?_

_Poseidon: I still think it hurts._

_Athena: I think that hurt,too. Ouch. I actually feel bad for Aphrodite._

_Zeus: Yep. She's a demon!_

_Hera: Not as bad as me!_

_Gods of Olympus: Oooooohhhhhh! Bye! *ZIP*_

_Hera: Much smarter than you._

_Zeus: *gulp* Educated. DAAAAAHHHHH! _

_All the gods are offline. Only HeraPeacockLotus is online._

_Hera: Tee-hee hee._

_**Relationships: Percabeth**_

_**(Gods pleased: Aphrodite, Manadite, Demeter,{Artemis},Hera Gods offended: Athena, Poseidon, Zeus Gods blinking in confusion : Everybody else)**_

_Athena: Gah! My daughter with that, that sea _thing_! Never!_

_Poseidon: I feel the same about your daughter. Smarty-pants._

_Athena:*growls* _

_Zeus: I don't want the sludge sucker anywhere _near_ my granddaughter, Annabelle!_

_Manadite: Anna-Beth!_

_Zeus: Who's that?_

_Manadite:*face palms* Athena's daughter. *says slowly*_

_Zeus: No, that's Annabelle. Do you have daughters named Annabeth _and_ Annabelle? Nice!_

_Athena: No, her name is Annabeth, not Annabelle._

_Zeus: Oh Ok then._

_Hera: I don't mind them, except for the fact they hate me and the feeling is mutual._

_Artemis: Annabeth is a brave warrior and Perseus is the best of men, I guess, since he gives respect to women._

_Zeus: Are you seriously saying that he's the best man? Really?_

_Artemis: He's never cheated on Annabeth and he pays respect to the women in his life and quote 'I'm pretty scared of most of them.' He said._

_Manadite: True._

_Artemis: *chuckles* See?_

_Hermes: Yeah! Percy Jackson, everyone! He finally got a girl! Cause a me!I took them to France! Paris! La City of Amore! _

_Aphrodite: *smacks Hermes' head* That's my thing! _

_Hermes: Oh shut up._

_**Hey, Guys! How's it hangin'? Sorry, but my stories take a long time, cause my school is absolutely moronic and they give us loads of homework and I had exams back to back so it 's gonna take some time, so sorry, I 'm also working on a couple new stories, so stay tuned!**_

_**Love,**_

_**ManaditeQueenofMagic**_


End file.
